SasoDeiSaku: The Doctor is In
by J0s41yn-The-Luvely-Queen
Summary: A sasoDeiSaku story. Part of the Konoha Hospital series


SasoDeiSaku: Checkup (The Doctor is in)

Deidara laid on the cold hospital cot silently. "When's that nurse going to get here? I'm getting impatient, un!?" He stared around the barren room. The walls were blank, as was the ceiling. If the room were anymore quiet, Deidara would have to stop breathing. He looked down onto his arm. It was a pinkish-tan, accompanied with a nasty infected scar. The scar was so infected, it hurt Deidara just to move it! He struggled, and managed himself to yell out in the hall. "NURSE!" He screamed. No use. He plopped back down on his bed. He held his wound to prevent more blood from gushing out of it. _This nurse better hurry…_

Almost instantly, a short pink-haired girl stepped into the room. Her hair hanged down to the top of her thighs. A white hat sat atop her head, decorated with a red plus sign. Her uniform was similar to her hat; It was white with a giant red plus sign on her back. Under the plus it read 木葉病院, or Konoha Hospital. She had fair tan skin and big beautiful aquamarine eyes to match. Her chest protruded a bit too much, which definitely caught Deidara's attention. _Worth the wait..? _He thought, still examining her. _She doesn't look a day over 15..._He smirked. He took his blonde hair out of it's ponytail. She noticed his arm. "Oh Dear!" She screeched. "What happened?" Deidara grinned. "Oh that. It's not that bad. Just a scratch." The nurse looked up to meet Deidara's glance. "Hey…you're cute." She said, beginning to blush. The blonde smiled, showing his teeth. "You're not so bad yourself!" She giggled. The nurse placed her hand in the front of Deidara's gown. "So what's your name?" The nurse asked. Deidara looked down and turned deep red. "Deidara." She sighed. "What an heavenly name! Mine's Sakura."

"Sakura."

"Yeah."

"…"

"So…let's get to that wound, shall we?" Sakura grabbed her scalpel. Deidara pushed it out of her hand. "Screw that.." He said, pulling his gorgeous nurse to him. He placed his tongue in her mouth. "Mmm…" She managed to moan out. They broke the kiss. Sakura panted wildly. She was not expecting that! _He's so sexy…_Sakura thought. She climbed on top of the cot so she was on top of Deidara. "Again." She demanded, pulling his lips to hers.

This kiss was much longer, much messier. Sakura started to rip off Deidara's gown. Deidara undid the buttons on Sakura's uniform. The kiss continued on. Deidara closed his eyes. Sakura did the same. "Take me…" She whispered. Suddenly, the door exploded open. The doctor. Sakura immediately removed her lips from Deidara's. "the boss!" She squealed silently. "My god, I'm so fired!" Deidara looked up to analyze the doctor.

The man was short, maybe 4'8. He had burgundy hair that wasn't too long. He had a clipboard in one hand, and the other was in the form of a fist. His skin complexion matched Sakura's. He had a nametag on his chest that read ヘッド博士、Sasori 博士, Or Head Doctor, Sasori PhD. His uniform was a lot like Sakura's only that it was in male form. He barked orders at the nurse. " Sakura-chan! 何をしていますか。" (What are you doing)

"許してください Sasori-sama 。。。！ 私はちょうどだった." (Forgive me…! I was only…)

"オフの患者、取得馬場 ！" (Get off the patient, Baba!)

Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes and she ran out the room. "Sakura…!" Deidara yelled to call for her. No answer. He looked back at the doctor. The doctor smiled deviously. "I hear you need a checkup, hmm…Mr…" Deidara huffed. "Deidara." He said. "And I just need…" Sasori slammed the door shut and locked it. "Hush! I can tell what's wrong." Deidara slumped down in his cot. Sasori put down his clipboard on his computer desk and looked back at Deidara. He was shirtless, Deidara I mean, and Sasori laughed. _Perfect! _He thought. _He's already out of his gown._ He laughed again. "Relax Deidara. The doctor knows just how to please you." He shuffled around in his bag. "All you need is this right here." Doctor Sasori pulled out an unlabelled vile and tossed it to Deidara. "What is it?" Sasori shrugged. "You'll never know unless you try it, now will you?" Deidara swallowed the liquid. He instantly fell asleep.

"Now I have you." Sasori said, getting on top of Deidara.

_The doctor is in…_


End file.
